


One of Those Days

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [6]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Game, a little risque, airhead wizard, caught changing, partially undressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	One of Those Days

Some days she strongly wondered why she was dating him. Why did she like him, exactly? Because if she was honest, there were some days where she just wanted to yank on his stupid, pretty scarf and strangle him with it.

But she never gave in to those urges, because she really did like him; his stupid, pretty eyes and his stupid, pretty hair that was so soft and silky and nice to play with. And his stupid, pretty face.

He was so stupid (and pretty) and some days she just hated how much she liked him.

Today was one of those days.

She was shivering, a towel draped over her as she waited impatiently for Corvin to return with something dry and clean and warm for her to wear, all because he had somehow managed to klutz them both into the creek, and the kind of magic that would dry them out was, unfortunately, not his forte.

He was taking too long, and she couldn’t stand being in cold, wet clothes any longer. So she shut the door to the room and began to strip off the soggy jeans and sopping shirt, using the towel to pat herself dry as best as she could before draping it around her shoulders like a cape in some effort to stay warm and halfway decent.

Of course she should have expected her dork of a boyfriend to not even  _ think _ about knocking, despite the closed door. It was his bedroom, after all. But she was so cold and annoyed that the thought hadn’t even occurred to her.

He practically flung open the door, bounding into the room with his arms full of an assortment of clothes he’d probably had to beg for - from whom, she had no idea. Anything he owned would dwarf her, and she was sure at least  _ something _ in that pile ought to fit right. It wasn’t until they locked eyes that he really seemed to notice her state of undress.

Corvin’s lips stretched into a broad grin even as his face turned astonishingly red. “Are those the black pan-” he began, only to have a pillow smack him dead in the face. “What?!” he asked, spluttering. “I’ve always thought they were cute!” Another pillow hit him in the gut with enough force to make him expel a sharp breath, but he simply laughed it off, dumping the armful of clothes on his bed.

“Not one word, Cor…” Nora muttered, flushing from a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. “This is your fault, anyway.”

“It was an accident!” He paused, seeming to think about it, and grinned again. “But if that was what it took to get you naked in my bedroom…” he remarked, eyebrows raising suggestively. “I can always join you, if that would make you feel better…” Corvin took off his scarf and was about to remove his coat when a pillow smacked into him again, having been retrieved by his angry girlfriend.

“Get out!”

“But it’s my room!” he pouted, turning the puppy eyes on her.

“I don’t care. Get out so I can get dressed!”

He laughed and raised his hands in defeat, back away while keeping his eyes on her. For that bit of daring, he got a well-deserved thump to the back of his head when he ran into the door frame. With one last glance at her, he fled the room, shutting the door behind him just in time to hear something else being thrown at it.

Nora huffed softly and looked over at the pile of clothing, cheeks heated. How the heck did he remember what her underwear looked like?! That incident had been what felt like ages ago at this point, months in the past. She’d hoped he’d have at least forgotten details, since forgetting the incident itself was too much to ask for.

She shouldn’t care about which pair of panties he liked, but a small part of her was… happy… that he definitely seemed to prefer what she had on. Well… she supposed it made sense. If she was going to be caught out in a state of undress, at least she knew she looked cute.

The pile of clothes had way too many articles in it, and she spent a good five minutes rummaging through to find something that fit reasonably well. None of the jeans did, which left shorts - which she would never wear - and skirts. Giving an annoyed sigh, she chose a skirt that seemed to fit well enough, and found a top that looked nice with it. The shirt was a little too big on her - it kept sliding down and exposing a shoulder - but other than that was perhaps the nicest and best-fitting of the bunch.

When she was finally some semblance of dressed, she made her way back out to find Corvin leaning against the wall by the door, twiddling with his scarf. He looked up at her as she came out, grinning broadly. “Ooh, my lucky day! A skirt!”

“Not another word,” she warned, glaring up at him, but he only laughed.

The thought of how she really did hate how much she liked him flitted through her mind even as he leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to him. After a moment she relaxed, returning the kiss, a small smile pulling at her lips. She really, really did like him, too.


End file.
